A Revised Edition of The Marauders A History
by Keara Jordan
Summary: It's about the Marauders at Hogwarts, to know about the title look at the authors note in the story. Please read, I loved writing it! ^-^


**THE REVISED EDITION OF THE MARAUDERS: A HISTORY**   
By: Keara Jordan

Author's note-This is 'The Revised Edition of the Marauders: A History. This is about how the Marauders meet, and their lives. I got the idea from Hermione's idea of a revised edition of Hogwarts a history. Anyway this is deticated to: Luna, Screech, Howler, Skitters. They are the Marauders Legacy and you lot rock, mates! Thank's for letting me in, enjoy the story. This is K. Jordan signing off.   


James Potter had arrived at the station a half an hour early, so to occupy him he started to walk around. Now that he was finally on his way to Hogwarts he felt much safer. Why would he feel safer? Becasue of You-Kn-who cares Voldemort. This Voldemort guy had been steadly gaining power for the past year. He also had many supporters, and was getting rid of his competition. 

That competition is Potter, Dumbledore, Black, Jordan, Reillys, Stecky, Jinier,and Haidle. So Voldemort would go to them one by one and kill everyone in the family, he killed all of the Reillys, Steckys, Jiniers, Haidles, and almost all of the Jordans, there was one little boy left. He had been on vacation in America when his family was killed. Anyway so now Potters, Blacks, and Dumbledore. Of coarse you can't just go and kill Dumbledore so he's spared, Blacks well James didn't know much about them. But he knew tons about his own families fate. 

As he walked by a boy chating to his friend stopped to stare at James, he wispered to his friend and pointedd at James. So did almost everyone James saw. Now James had had enough ofthis and went back into his compartment and sat down. James was sort of a celebrity. His parents were famous Aurors, Voldemort was after his family, and of coarse for what happened over the summer. 

Over the summer James and his dad(Edward) went out for the day, a father son thing. They left James's mom(Elyse) and twin sister(Harry, short for Harriet) at home. His mother went out to see a friend leaving Harry all alone. While Harry was home alone....Voldemort came and....killed her. He wrote a message on the floor in her blood, _'I'll get you all next time' ,_ Harry had been found dead in the room she and James shared. 

There had been tons of articles in the Daily Prophet, so James had become famous, for no reason mind you. After that day James hadn't been the same, Harry had been apart of him. They were much closer than most twins are, they were almost one person sometimes. Now, James felt there was only half of him left. Harry had always wanted to go to Hogwarts, and now she couldn't. James had sworen to his sister that some how, some day, he'd get bakc at Voldemort. The door sliding open interupted James's thoughts. 

A boy with brown eyes, and long black hair tied in a ponytail walked in. "Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing to the seat across from James. "Everywhere else is full." James shook his head and the boy sat down. "I'm Black, Sirius Black. Don't ask about the name, my family loves to ruin perfectly good things like stars by naming us after them. Who you?" 

"Potter, James Potter." 

"You're that kid from the papers. The one who's sister, Harry, was killed by that Voldemort guy. That's one thing we have in common." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Voldemort, at the begining of the year...he....he....he killed my twin sister, her name was Leo," Sirius looked out the window. "Before that when she and I were born my mum died. So, Leo and I were left with my dad. My dad didn't like me mus, but Leo loved me. That's the only reason he put up with me, because he loved Leo and without me Leo wouldn't be happy. All he wanted was for Leo to be happy, he never cared about me. So, now that she's gone....he put me up for adoption, so I lost my sister and my family in the same day." 

"That's awful! I can't believe your dad did that! And what is Voldemort's problem? Why's he killing off all of the twin sisters?" 

"Must be a mad man." 

"Totally, either that or he was a twin, hated it, killed his twin sister, and decided to save us the horror of living with twin sisters." 

"MAD MAN." They both said laughing. Things went a little better after that. They talked about their sisters alot, they both understood each other. Finally the lady with the food cart came. James and Sirius bought about five of everything. After a while the door slid open. 

A small boy, with watery eyes, and diry blonde hair nervously walked in. "Ex..excuse me....have either of you seen my pet rat, Conor?" 

"No." 

"Sorry, no." 

"Oh, thanks anyway." The boy said. 

"Waz your name?" Sirius said. 

"P-P..." 

"PP, lovely name! I'm Sirius Black and that's James Potter." 

"Sirius, shut it! Was, your name?" 

"Peter Pettigrew." 

"In other words, PP, Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said laughing. James smiled and laughed too. Peter smiled nervously, and left.   


Author's note:Hope you liked this, I love calling Peter, PP! I don't like him that much! This doesn't go with my other story, with James and Sirius starting Hogwarts, so it'll be different. Two good reviews and another chapter. Thanks for reading. ^-^   
  



End file.
